<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for My Favorite Omega by codenamepenguin, Sivan325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429497">Anything for My Favorite Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin'>codenamepenguin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pampering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But, Magnus, I’m your only omega!” Alec told Magnus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written together with the fabulous sivan325.</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“Jace, I don’t want to go!” Alec told him firmly.</p>
<p>“Come on, Alec. It’s only one demon, two tops,” Jace replied, as they walked in the street, “I don’t see a reason not to fight besides, it’s been awhile since I went on patrol with you. You are in the office all the time.”</p>
<p>“Okay, only if you promise me not to do anything reckless. The last thing that I need is to get my alpha pissed at me for getting hurt,” Alec warned him, his eyes flashing.</p>
<p>“Me? Reckless? Never!” Jace quipped, smiling as he hurried towards the demons.</p>
<p>Alec sighed heavily. He hoped that he would not be injured in the crossfire. One of these days, his brother’s recklessness would be the death of him.</p>
<p>“Jace, wait for me.” Alec cried, as he hurried after him.</p>
<p>‘Hurry up, old man!”</p>
<p>“Just answer me this before we go further,” Alec tried one last resort, hoping that his brother would listen to him. Sometimes it felt like he was talking to the walls. “Is Clary not worried when you come back from a fight, injured and bloody?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so?” Jace replied, like it was another day; nothing important.</p>
<p>Alec decided that maybe he should have chat with her tomorrow.</p>
<p>He followed his brother, noticing that there were more than one or two demons. It was a blasted nest!</p>
<p>“Jace! After the battle, I’m going to kill you myself!’ Alec shouted at him, as he pulled out three arrows, and placed them in the bow. “You told me there were only one or two!”</p>
<p>“I traced the demons and there were only two on the route!” Jace answered, staring innocently at his brother, “why do you always blame me?”</p>
<p>“I will let Clary, Magnus and Izzy answer that question for me!’’ Alec snorted in annoyance as he shot his arrows, “and you better hope that Magnus is not angry once the battle is over!”</p>
<p>“Three out, more to go!” Jace laughed aloud, as adrenaline coursed through his veins in the heat of battle.</p>
<p>Alec scoffed and focused on the surroundings, not wanting to be stabbed from behind by the demons. He kept an eye on his brother as well.</p>
<p>The archer pulled more arrows and shot them, but after three or four more shots, he was getting low on ammunition. Alec drew out his seraph sword and hit another demon, and then turned around. His brother was in danger. He was going to be hit!</p>
<p>“Jace, duck!” Alec yelled, as he threw the sword toward the demon behind Jace. He then quickly pulled out two daggers, and flung them at two other demons, that sneaked up to replace their fallen comrade. Alec dropped to one knee as he turned, retrieving his final arrow to slay the demon that was trying to take advantage of his exposed back.</p>
<p>“Alec, that was awesome!” Jace cried in admiration. He gave his parabatai his sword back, and they both killed the demons behind the other, “Your fighting has improved, brother. Let’s finish them off.”</p>
<p>Alec nodded, trying to gather some strength. His body felt weak, and he was tired all of sudden, so he barely felt the stab in his leg. He turned around slowly and hit the demon with the seraph sword, before collapsing on the ground.</p>
<p>Jace in the meantime, was too high from the battle to feel Alec’s pain through the parabatai rune. He did not even see his brother laying face down on the floor, panting.</p>
<p>When all the remaining demons vacated the area however, Jace turned with a big grin on his face. He stared in horror at Alec on the ground, curled up on his stomach. When he turned him over and saw the entry wound, he knew that only Magnus could help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pain and anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace pulled out his phone and dialed Alec’s alpha.</p><p>“How is my favorite warlock doing?” he asked charmingly, hoping to put the man in a good mood.</p><p>“What did you do now, Jace and where is Alexander? I did not hear from him since he left for the institute!” Magnus asked.</p><p>“Why does everyone think that I did something?” Jace asked with a whine. </p><p>“Do you really want me to answer that?!” Magnus snorted in a worried tone, ‘Where is Alexander? Why are you the one calling for me? Put him on, NOW!” </p><p>“About that… can you portal?” Jace asked.</p><p>The silence on the line was deafening.</p><p>“Tell me where you are! I’m going to kill you!” Magnus hissed in anger.</p><p>“You have to get in line. Alec already wants to do that!” Jace informed him with a roll of his eyes. He gave him their location and hung up the phone. </p><p>Within seconds, a bright strong portal snapped open across the street. Magnus ran through it, searching for his love, as soon as his feet hit the pavement.</p><p>Jace waved him over and as Magnus hurried toward his omega, he noticed the stab wound from the demons. Even though Jace used the stele for the iratze rune, Alexander was not looking good. He was pale and there was a sheen of unhealthy looking sweat on his skin.</p><p>Magnus immediately started pouring magic into Alec’s wound, and the omega’s body lit up in a bright blue glow. The warlock searched anxiously for the venom in his blood, hoping and praying that it had not reached his heart. </p><p>Jace, noticing a drop in his magic, held out his hand, “Take whatever you need.”</p><p>Magnus nodded as he took his hand. He could feel the energy building in his body, even as he poured more healing magic into his omega.</p><p>Excellent. </p><p>He had got all the venom.</p><p>“I think that I will take him back to our loft. He needs rest,” Magnus said, as he stood up and waved his hand. The portal shot across the street to hover obediently at the warlock’s elbow. </p><p>“Let me help you with him,” Jace offered but stepped back in annoyance, as Magnus growled low, but loud in warning.</p><p>“Fine, take him, but let me know how he feels. I guess that I’ll head back to the institute.” Jace said talking to Magnus’ back, as the warlock now ignored him completely.</p><p>Magnus swept up Alec bridal style, before stepping through the portal. He then quickly walked toward the bedroom and placed his beautiful omega on the bed, gently caressing his face with his fingertips.</p><p>“I love you, Alexander. I love you so much that it hurts me to see you like this,” Magnus whispered in agony.</p><p>Alec struggled to open his eyes.</p><p>His alpha was in pain. He was hurting! </p><p>“Magnus, what’s wrong?” he asked blearily, “Are we home?”</p><p> “You told me that you were not getting into battle tonight and look at you. You are hurt!” Magnus replied, struggling to keep the pain and anger out of his voice.</p><p>“It was not my plan to get hurt… it just happened.” Alec lowered his head, not wishing to see his alpha mad at him. It seemed as though they had an argument about this just yesterday.  </p><p>“How is this always happening? You are so careful and meticulous,” Magnus muttered, trying to calm down and think. “It’s blondie, isn’t it? I feel he is behind this somehow!”  </p><p>Alec sighed heavily. He was not ready to explain what happened to his alpha. He was tired and upset, and all he wanted was just to lay down and sleep.</p><p>Magnus suddenly noticed Alexander sag; his body slumped over in defeat and misery that his alpha was so disappointed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, love. I am sorry I could not control my anger. Seeing you hurt again… it hurts me.” Magnus whispered, as he kissed and nuzzled his cheek. Alec smiled faintly before yawing again in such a cute way, it made Magnus’ heart melt. </p><p>“Rest now,” Magnus commanded softly. He waved his hand to remove Alec’s boots, belt and weapons and magicked him into clean clothes. Magus would deal with everybody and everything later.</p><p>The warlock tucked his omega under the blanket and lay beside him on the bed, watching vigilantly over him as he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who's hungry?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec moaned as he opened his eyes. He felt horrible and achy all over.</p><p>“Mags,” he called beseechingly, sweeping his hand across the empty side of their bed. With a groan, he pulled himself up to look behind him, thinking he was sitting in his chair.</p><p>But no, the warlock was not there.</p><p>Alec’s eyes filled with tears. His alpha had left him, probably still so annoyed by yesterday’s events, he couldn’t be in the same room with him.</p><p>A slap across the face would have hurt considerably less.</p><p>Alec let his tears fall on to the blanket. He told Jace that Magnus hated that he was injured so frequently.</p><p>Oh why did he listen to his brother?! He should have never gone out on patrol without seeing the data.</p><p>
  <em>It’s only one or two demons, my ass!!</em>
</p><p>The omega covered his face with his hands, wanting his alpha so bad that it hurt.</p><p>‘Who’s hungry?’ the warlock sang out happily, opening the door with his hip so he could bring in a loaded breakfast tray.</p><p>The two of them stared at each other in surprise.</p><p>Magnus tossed the tray on the sideboard and sprang towards Alec, terrified that he had missed some injury in the healing process.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?’ he crooned tenderly, as the omega flung himself into his arms.</p><p>Alec hid his face in his neck and hiccupped miserably, ‘I thought you had gone. I thought you were too angry to see me. Where were you?”</p><p>The alpha kissed the top of his head, ‘Don’t be silly, my love. I could never be so angry with you. It’s okay. I am right here.”</p><p>Alec was so relieved, he didn’t know what to say. Eventually he looked up puzzled. He knew he had seen flour on his alpha’s face. ‘Were you cooking? Like the mundane way?’</p><p>‘Yes, I was trying to distract myself from finding Jace and wringing his neck.”</p><p>Alec dropped his eyes quickly, not wanting to see his expression anymore. Magnus put a finger under his chin to lift his face, but the shadowhunter fought against him.</p><p>“What is this? My omega refuses me?’ Magnus asked in a sad voice, sounding heartbroken.</p><p>Alec gasped in dismay and hugged him fiercely. ‘No, no. I am here, Magnus. I am here!”</p><p>The alpha rocked him in his arms. ‘Alright, be calm, my little one, you are still healing. We don’t have to talk about this right now. Are you hungry?”</p><p>Alec looked shyly at the tray with all the delicious looking items that Magnus magicked over to his lap. He touched one of the petals of the cheerful daisies in the vase. “Thank you, alpha.”</p><p>“You are very welcome,” the man said, taking pleasure in his omega’s happy mood.</p><p>Alec took his fork to spear a banana slice, when he noticed Magnus looking at him strangely.</p><p>“Yes, Magnus?”</p><p>The warlock wrung his hands anxiously. “Can I…can I?”</p><p>His omega looked at him worriedly. His alpha wasn’t usually so hesitant. In fact, Magnus was bold and wild and colorful, and it was what caught his eye in the first place. What could the alpha want?</p><p>‘Do you want some breakfast?’ Alec asked in concern, holding the fork up to his lips.</p><p>Magnus gently pushed his hand away. “Can I feed you, please?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Alec felt his face heat up.</p><p>He knew this was something Magnus enjoyed doing, but he was a shadowhunter through and through, even if he was an omega. Such submission still felt strange to him, but how could he refuse such a pleading face, especially considering what tortures he had subjected the alpha to, once again?</p><p>Alec smiled lovingly as he obediently lay his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Magnus’ smile could probably light up all of Manhattan, as he wrapped his arm around his torso, holding him close.</p><p>He picked up the serving utensils and Alec opened his lips to accept the banana slice.</p><p>‘Very good, my darling,’ the alpha praised him in a hoarse voice of desire, making Alec sink into a sort of mental nirvana that his alpha was so pleased.</p><p>‘Does alpha love me?’ he asked softly after a few minutes, searching his face minutely for signs of frustration at his recent mishap.</p><p>‘Yes, very much so,’ Magnus assured him, kissing his forehead tenderly, ‘swallow some juice, now.’</p><p>‘There are more exciting things I can swallow for you, my alpha,’ Alec whispered shyly, tracing suggestive patterns on the warlock’s thigh.</p><p>Magnus grinned at his attempt to be sexy. The omega’s face was red like a cherry. ‘Plenty of time for that later. Eat now.”</p><p>Alec pouted a little in disappointment, and Magnus almost laughed aloud. His omega was so adorable.</p><p>He wanted to play, did he?</p><p>
  <em>Okay then.</em>
</p><p>He tipped the glass of cold juice on Alec’s top, causing the man to jump.</p><p>‘Oh sorry, baby. How clumsy of me!’ he said with a small smirk, ‘let me get that for you.’</p><p>The warlock snapped his fingers and magicked away all his clothes.</p><p>Alec had to admit, it was one of the more relaxing mornings he had in a long while</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the lavish breakfast, Magnus set the tray aside. “What do you think of taking some vacation?”</p><p>“I’ll say that I’ll come with you!” Alec smiled with an excited grin. “I think Jace can handle double work for awhile. Serves him right, don’t you think?’’</p><p>Magnus kissed him hard. ‘I so agree, my darling, but first…”</p><p>He carefully examined the area where the omega was injured. Of course there was no scar (he did good work!) but there maybe some soreness that not even his magic could fix. ‘Do you want me to call, Cat?’</p><p>‘No, why would I want that?’ Alec smiled as he put his arms around his neck and returned his kiss, ‘you are the only healer, I would ever want!’</p><p>Magnus had to grin at that.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” Alec asked, as he sent a fire message to his siblings so they wouldn’t worry, and more importantly, so they wouldn’t call!</p><p>“Get some autumn clothes together, a formal outfit and a swimsuit, and I will open a portal. I have something for you there.” Magnus informed him, with a gentle smile.</p><p>Alec moved happily from the bed, wondering where his alpha taking him, and what was the surprise he might get. It was so relaxing having Magnus take care of his every need like this. At the institute there were so many little issues that he had to keep track off. It looked like Magnus planned everything, so all he had to do was relax. </p><p>In fact, he was already feeling relaxed.</p><p>Magnus waved his hand and his clothes obediently flew out his cupboard, and folded themselves into his designer suitcase. He smiled fondly as his omega crooned some pop song under his breath, while he made and packed his selections at a slower pace. Not that he minded. It gave Magnus plenty time to admire his omega’s beautiful, muscled body and to ensure that yes, the man was completely recovered and was not hiding any pain from him.</p><p>Once Alec finished, he closed the suitcase, ‘Ready alpha!’</p><p>Magnus pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. “That’s it? You didn’t forget something?’</p><p>Alec looked around, wondering why no portal was forming.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so…” Alec replied, as he stood naked in front of his the man.</p><p>“So, this is how you plan to go?” Magnus raised his eyebrows, as he gestured with his hands.</p><p>Alec looked down at himself.</p><p>“Oops. Sorry, I was distracted.” Alec told him with an embarrassed squeak, as he hurried to put something on.</p><p>“No need to be sorry, darling,’ Magnus reassured him softly, ‘after all, we are going to have so much fun. I am glad that you are so excited. I thought I would have to drag you there, to be honest. Thank you, omega.’</p><p>Alec thought he would melt that his strong, amazing alpha was thanking him. The man had prepared a wonderful breakfast by hand, and was basically doing everything to pamper him, and ensure he recovered from his injuries. Injuries he should have never received in the first place. Injuries, that Magnus had every right to be furious about, but he wasn’t mad at all. Instead, he was kind and so worried about him, he had hit upon this idea of taking him out of town, so he wouldn’t get injured again. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such a caring alpha.  He bent to tenderly kiss his cheek. ‘I’m ready, Magnus.’</p><p>“Good, let’s go.” Magnus smiled at him. </p><p>Once the portal was open, they each grabbed the handles of their suitcases, and laced their free hands together. As they stepped through the colourful swirl of magic, Alec breathed in the crisp, clean air and noticed all the greenery, slowly turning red with the approach of autumn. It was pretty as a postcard!</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>“We are in London, darling, and you are going to have so much fun!’ Magnus announced excitedly, ‘I love you, Alexander.”</p><p>“I love you too, Mags. My alpha.” Alec whispered shyly, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>An hour or two later, they were laying on the king size bed. Magnus, with a wave of his hand, let magic organize their clothes in the right place, while he enjoyed more important things, like staring at his gorgeous mate. </p><p>“This is very beautiful, Mags, thank you for everything.” Alec said, blushing as his alpha’s eyes roamed hungrily over his body. Magnus had gotten them immediately naked with a snap of his fingers, but it would appear he had something else on his mind besides making love.</p><p>“No need, darling, I’ll do anything for my favorite omega.” Magnus caressed his cheek.</p><p>Alec looked at him and pouted crossly, “But, Magnus, I’m your only omega!”</p><p>“Why, yes you are,’ Magnus agreed, tilting his head with one finger and kissing him, licking into his mouth to deepen the kiss.</p><p>The knocking on the door startled them and they jumped apart, with a giggle and a snort.</p><p>‘Stay here,’ Magnus instructed, and headed to the door, glancing around to ensure no traces of magic were visible in the mundane establishment. </p><p>“Mr. Bane, the spa is ready for you,’’ the hotel butler said abruptly, before hurrying away. </p><p>Magnus closed the door, “This man is rude, telling me something and running away.”</p><p>“I don’t blame him, Magnus. You answered the door naked!” Alec told him, as he looked at his alpha with all his love in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I did not notice that,” Magnus laughed sheepishly,’ I guess certain omegas, distracted me!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jacuzzi fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning for sexitimes. Look for the break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you do in a spa?” Alec asked curiously, as he put on his swimsuit, and grabbed a plush hotel robe.</p><p>“You’ll see, darling. All you need to do is enjoy and then we will sleep.” Magnus explained to him softly, while he used his magic to dress.</p><p>“All right, I can do that.” Alec replied. It felt a bit weird to be sleeping in the middle of the day, but he was eager to agree to everything Magnus suggested. Anything to make him forget about the events of the previous day.</p><p>Magnus held Alec’s hand as they walked through the hotel toward the spa, smiling as the shadowhunter gawked at the luxurious warm pools, with the bubbling steamy water.</p><p>“We can go in the Jacuzzi after the massages.” Magnus suggested in excitement.</p><p>“What is the Jacuzzi?” Alec asked, not understand what his alpha was telling him, as if it was in a different language.</p><p>“After the massage darling, don’t worry. We have lots of time in the hotel.” Magnus assured him, ‘oh you will love it! And guess what?!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I put it all on Jace’s tab,” Magnus replied, snickering as the omega snorted with laughter. “Let’s go have us some good massages.”</p><p>Alec looked around excitedly as they were ushered into their own private suite.</p><p>“Just do what they say, and you will be fine, love. I am in the bed next to you. It’s being awhile since I have had a massage myself, and I’m in dire need of one.” Magnus told him with a smile.</p><p>Once they lay naked with only their backs covered with a small towel, the massagers entered the room and locked it after them.</p><p>They turned their heads to smile at each other.</p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Magnus could hear his omega moaning in pleasure as the massager’s hands soothed hard, tense muscles. His omega was enjoying himself and Magnus pat himself on the shoulder for another fantastically executed idea.</p><p>“You never had a massage before, sir?” the masseuse asked Alec, who shook his head.</p><p>“I’m here to correct this issue, so he will have lots of massages during our stay.” Magnus informed her.</p><p>“Very good, sirs”</p><p>An hour into their massage, Alec never felt so relaxed. He didn’t even know it was possible to feel this way.</p><p>The massagers thanked them and left the room. They donned their robes, Magnus leaving them a big tip, certain to reserve the two wonderful ladies for more visits.</p><p>“What now?” Alec asked, feeling a little sleepy and covered in oil.</p><p>“Jacuzzi and then bed.” Magnus replied. “But I think we won’t use the public ones. I want you all to myself.”</p><p>Alec blushed at his alpha’s possessive tone. Oh, this sounded promising! Were they going to finally have some sex?!</p><p>Magnus held his hand as they left the room, and headed quickly toward their suite. Once there, he waved his hand over the large bathroom to add a Jacuzzi with his magic. Alec copied his alpha as he removed his bathrobe, and then his swimsuit.</p><p>The alpha stepped in first and sat down in the frothy bubbles, so he could help the omega. Magnus stared with lust at Alec, feeling himself get hard. His omega looked like a Greek God standing there, all covered with massage oil.</p>
<hr/><p>Alec took Magnus’ outstretched hands and climbed into the Jacuzzi. He sat next to the man, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the hot water and his alpha’s hands on him, taking his time to stretch his entrance open.</p><p>“Wakey wakey, Alexander. I don’t want you to sleep yet,” Magnus grinned at him and helped him to climb on his lap, “Ride me now, my beautiful omega, and after that we will take a nap.”</p><p>Alec nodded as he used his hands to guide the alpha’s hard cock into his hole.</p><p>Oh, Fuck.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>That felt amazing!</p><p>Alec arched his back. He could feel the alpha’s hand holding him from falling, as Magnus lay his head over the wall.</p><p>“You are mine, all mine…” Magnus told him, the bubbling hot water soothing his back while Alec rode his hard cock, “Just like that, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec moaned in pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of his alpha inside of him. As desire hit him hard, he opened his eyes with a gasp.</p><p>“What is it, darling?” Magnus asked, as he could feel his omega’s heart beating rapidly.</p><p>“Too hot, and yet… I’m so close, but I don’t want to…Magnus, please!” Alec panted brokenly, and Magnus understood. He knew his omega well enough to know that Alexander wouldn’t want to let go of him, in the middle of making love. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll take care of everything.”</p><p>Alec keened in awe at Magnus’ strength, as he slowly stood up with him in his arms. He immediately locked his trembling legs around him to help. Using magic to vanish the water, the alpha was then able to successfully maneuver them to the bed. He gently lay the man on the bed, curled Alec’s left leg around his neck, and began to thrust into his precious omega.</p><p>“Alpha!” Alec cried out in pleasure.</p><p>Magnus held him tightly, as he nipped his neck while thrusting deeper and faster, and then he started knotting his precious omega, not stopping until he was dry. The young man closed his eyes and with a smile on his face, he promptly fell asleep.</p><p>“I love you so much, my Alexander. I can’t live without you.” Magnus whispered as he kissed his lips. When the knot had gone down, he carefully rolled him to one side, so they could spoon.</p><p>Alec woke up feeling fabulous, but then he remembered that he fell asleep, right when Magnus knotted him. Did he disappoint his alpha?</p>
<hr/><p>He stared behind at his alpha, ‘Magnus, I fell asleep!’</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, Alexander. I wanted you to sleep. Did you enjoy our day?” Magnus answered, cupping his face as he kissed him.</p><p>“Y… Yes, best day ever.” Alec replied against his lips. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Good.” Magnus grinned at him. He still has another surprise up his sleeve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was laying on his stomach in bed, scrolling through his messages.</p><p>“Ha!” he sniffed, as he read all of Jace’s messages promising to be good, and begging him to come home and help with paperwork. “In your dreams!”</p><p>“Who’s that?” Magnus asked curiously, enjoying the sight of his naked omega. The only time either of them put on any clothes, was when they had to open the door for room service.</p><p>‘It’s Jace!” he replied, turning to him with amusement in his face. The omega stuttered into silence as he took in Magnus’ black look.</p><p>“Oh, what does he want?”</p><p>“He wants me to come home” Alec replied after a second of indecision, “but of course I am not going! I am on vacation…with you!”</p><p>The alpha just stared at him blankly.</p><p>“He’s really important to you, isn’t he?” Magnus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Umm.</p><p>Was that a rhetorical question?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you are ready to die for him, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Magnus, if this is about what happened the other day,” Alec said quickly, “I made a mistake. I didn’t check the information.”</p><p>An ugly vein throbbed in Magnus’ forehead.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He was getting upset.</p><p>“I promise, I promise I will be more careful!” he pleaded, as he wrung his hands anxiously. Shadowhunting was a dangerous job and his mate knew this, but he could understand why Magnus was upset. He hadn’t taken all the precautions he should have, and had almost gotten himself killed. It wasn’t a matter if he loved Jace or Magnus more! Surely, the alpha didn’t think like that? That was ridiculous!</p><p>Magnus dressed himself with a snap of his fingers.</p><p>“Where are you going?!” Alec shrieked in dismay, as the alpha tenderly kissed his forehead.</p><p>“You should rest,” Magnus whispered, “I am going for some fresh air.”</p><p>Of course, the omega did not sleep. Instead, he pressed his face anxiously against a corner of the window, peeking out, as his Alpha paced around in the beautiful gardens, mumbling to himself.</p><p>Later than night, Magnus and Alec sat in the best restaurant in London, a reservation he had scored by asking his best friend, Ragnor Fell. All the man had to do was pull some connections, and it was all settled.</p><p>They were eating the most amazing main course, when Magnus noticed his omega poking listlessly at the food on his plate.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked. He could not wait for the dessert to come, to spring his last surprise.</p><p>“Why are we here, Mags?” Alec asked in a frightened voice. Were they going to break up? Did he decide to bring him for a nice meal, so it would soften the blow?</p><p>Oh God, what would he do?!</p><p>“It’s our first-year anniversary, Alexander,’ Magnus reminded him, holding his hand lovingly, “and I thought that the best way to celebrate was in this restaurant. Don’t you like it?”</p><p>Alec dropped his fork where it clattered noisily on the ground.</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Thank the angel!</p><p>He covered his face with his other hand, trying not cry. “I’m sorry! I forgot. I was so worried by the injury and us fighting. I thought that you wanted to break up with me.”</p><p>Alec took in deep breaths, trying to get his heartbeat down to normal. He should have trusted his alpha, like how the alpha trusted him.</p><p>Magnus smiled, holding both his omega’s hands in his own, “I guess there is no time like the present to deal with these doubts of yours, so…”</p><p>Magnus got up from his chair and knelt beside his omega, pulling out an ornate little blue box from his jacket pocket. Alexander’s jaw dropped in shock and amazement, as he sat there paralyzed. In the meantime, excited whispers circled them, as all the other diners turned to look and point.</p><p>“Mags?”</p><p>“Alexander, you are the light of my heart. Every time you look into my eyes, I am so thankful that I am alive. You are the reason that I get up every day, and when I lay down at night, I find my best comfort in your arms. I love you, even if your brother is a massive idiot. Will you marry me, Alexander?”</p><p>Alec nodded. He could feel the tears running down his face, “Yes…”</p><p>“I’m never letting you go,” Magnus told him, as he pulled out the beautiful ring, and put it on Alexander’s’ finger, “You are mine, forever.”</p><p>Everyone in the restaurant applauded, cheering even louder as Magnus announced he would be paying for everyone’s desserts, and their choice of cocktails.</p><p>Alec could not stop smiling. Magnus was the best alpha, and he was his!</p><p>The End?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>